Evangeline Fortunatan
Evangeline Charisma Virgo Fortunatan is a daughter of Tyche, goddess of luck and fortune. She is extremely good at making good luck charms that she could bless with different amounts of luck. She is also a very good writer. Never try to beat her at a game of chance, you will surely lose. She also owns a cornucopia-on-a-string-of-blue-and-silver-pearls, which she can use to shoot missiles of fresh ham and pineapples. Character What Is She Like? She is free-spirited, slightly naive, confident, kind, adventurous, bright, clever, rebellious, intrigued, headstrong, compassionate, humane, fun-loving, charismatic, witty, bubbly, romantic, impulsive, perceptive, selfless, feisty, protective, loyal, sweet, childlike, perky, determined, progressive, original, creative, optimistic, independent, cheerful and (nearly) always happy. Basically the kid of Pinkie Pie and Rarity who’s a good writer. She is also the person who believes working hard is the only true way to achieve your dreams. She is that sap who thinks that everyone is equal and stuff. She will only use her luck powers in extreme emergencies or Mythos Magic. She will run from emotional expression, and sometimes doubts herself and feels weak and dumb. Vazzanal typically helps her cope with this. She enjoys fun with friends, helping others, fighting for causes she believes in, intellectual conversation, a good listener, writing, and philosophy. She is a very talented writer and specialises in adventur/romance storie. She also really likes shooting people with her cornucopia. What Does She Look Like? She has fair, silky skin, and thick golden hair that shows off her lovely swan-like neck and light sky-blue eyes. She is 170cm tall and a small button nose. She also just radiates luck. She usually wears a knee-length gown with silver glitter and lace at the bottom, the top, and sleeves. Her dress is the same shade as her eyes, with a pearl-white periwinkle design on the waistline. She also likes donning her cornucopia-on-a-string-of-blue-and-silver-pearls on her shoulder like a purse. Myth- Tyche How The Myth Goes Tyche doesn't have a myth, but she is linked with Nemesis and Agathos Daimon. The constellation of Virgo is sometimes identified as the heavenly figure of Tyche. How Does She Fit Into It? Tyche was visiting her parents Oceanus and Tethys for a family reunion, she meets a kind ocean spirit who worked as a butler. When she visited her room, she found out he was her butler. They chatted through the night, and they spent a good five months together, but the spirit faded away for some reason. Relationships Her Family Her father is an ocean spirit named Moselleo Currenttide, her mother Tyche, with 2999 aunts and 3000 uncles, with 3000 Oceanids, and her mother being one. Plus her mother's 3000 brothers. Her grandparents are Oceanus and Tethys. Three years after graduating EAH, she marries Vazzanal and has a girl named Phylicia Fortunatan. Her Friends Legacya Naiad Piercer, Smithava Craftsmanship, Isabella Echthrós, and Cannisa, Laqueesha, Acacia Moirai. Her boyfriend is Vazzanal Thessalian Craftsmanship, who she is head-over-heels in love with. Her Pet She has a silver eagle who is named Lunrana, who is essentially Evangeline's alarm clock as she gets up at the crack of dawn and will not stop squawking until she is up. She is blessed with incredibly good luck by Evangeline. She is also the school newspaper carrier to Book End. Schedule Trivia *She, like the Moirai Triplets, are able to access every part of the school since everyone is scared of getting horrible luck, as she can give you nightmares for a week with a single flick of her finger. *She is the fortune telling columnist for the school newspaper. She also helps Legacya write the help column. *Her cornucopia thing is based off the fact cornucopias are a symbol of Tyche and of Piper McLean. *Her age as of now (EAH) is 1499. She is 1501 during graduation. *Her birthday is January 22, which makes her an Aquarius. *Her name is pronounced Eh-ven-juh-leene. *She is also a member of the Silver Puppies, a group Smithava Craftsmanship started to help make and deliver Quality Craftsmanship Creations items while learning how to make machinery at the same time. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:Greek Mythology Category:PhoenixLover101